u_bootfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:NationalFilmSee1776
Hi, U-Boot Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:U-Boot Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Mister Drache2 (Diskussion) 13:12, 10. Sep. 2010 BEARBEITE wir beide sind jetzt die einzigen aktiven benutzer hier ist das nicht witzig hihihihihihhahaha.Mister Drache2 13:18, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke, aber bei Community - Top benutzer steht immer noch: Default, CreateWiki script und Avatar ???NationalFilmSee1776 13:28, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich weis dort ist irgendwas faul eigentlich mussten wir beide dort stehen.Mister Drache2 13:30, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du bist doch hier Chef, kannst du das nicht regeln??NationalFilmSee1776 13:33, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ICH WEISS ich bin jetzt leider ein chef nur leider weiss ich auch nich wie das geht ich muss mich erst mal damit vertraut machen das ich jetzt ein admin bin.Mister Drache2 14:30, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) AMBESTEN IST ES WEN DU DICH AUF WIKIPEDIA ETWAS ÜBER UBOOTE INFORMIERST DANN KANNST DU HIER VIEL BESSER SCHREIBEN.Mister Drache2 16:23, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) sorry wegen dem bild auf uss virginia aber das war ein bild von einer virginia.Weble521 06:38, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke dass du mir es sagstNationalFilmSee1776 06:39, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) FABELWESEN WIKI WEBLE HAT DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN ER MÖCHTE MIT SEINER WENIGEN ERFAHRUNG EIN WIKI FÜHREN!!!!!!!! !!! !!07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)07:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)Mister Drache2 O my godNationalFilmSee1776 07:33, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) arena was hältst du davon wenn wir eine arena aufmachen immer einmal in der woche kämpfen hier zwei u-boote gegeneinander und das u-boot mit den meisten stimmen von benutzern gewinnt.Mister Drache2 08:25, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Super Idee, soll ich irgendetwas machen?NationalFilmSee1776 09:26, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) nö außer voten,voten und voten.Mister Drache2 17:58, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Haben sie bei dir bei Filmwiki auch alles gelöscht?NationalFilmSee1776 09:35, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) jaa!!???!!Mister Drache2 11:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) die haben alles von uns gelöscht weisst du auch warum? aber ich weiss auch warum weil wir bilder hoch geladen haben und dioe wollen dort keine bilder haben weil das eine urheberechtsverletzung ist was natürlich nicht stimmt.Mister Drache2 11:20, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) wiur wurden bei filmwiki rausgeschmissen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ich hasse filmwiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mister Drache2 11:27, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) schreib mal wieder was.Mister Drache2 17:49, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann sie auch umbringen, mache wahrscheinlich wenn ich mich ein bisschen besser auskenne (3-4 Tage) ein eigenes WikiNationalFilmSee1776 18:51, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) gute idee aber lerneerstmal wie man links einfügt ich werde dir das mal erklären morgen kann auch weble das dir sagen ich hab ihm nämlich gesagt wie das geht, wenn du dich mit links auskennst werde ich dich vileicht zum admin ernennen.Mister Drache2 19:04, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) was du weißt nicht wie man links einfügt!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAAlöfred334 12:39, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) links lerne erstmal wie man links, externen links,kategorien und syntax umgeht dann komme ich zu deinem wiki.Mister Drache2 17:57, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) so langsam glaubt hier jeder er kann nur weil er nen paar tage beim wiki ist schon gleich nen eigenes aufmachen.Mister Drache2 17:57, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir das auch nicht gewünscht, aber FILMWIKI ist $/$&/ das findest du doch auch alsoNationalFilmSee1776 17:59, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) naja hast ja recht ich hab vom computer meines vaters aus denen mal klartext geschrieben. die haben meinen diskussions eintrag gelöscht dieses wiki gehört in einen mülleimer schreib das auf alle dienebn benutzerseiten. ich werde mal bei deinem wiki vorbei sMister Drache2 18:06, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC)chauen. und wie ist das neue design.Gabelahubelaba 11:07, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das alte war besserNationalFilmSee1776 08:49, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt ist esa wieder gutNationalFilmSee1776 16:50, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja also ne frage hät ich da schon... was ist eigentlich dein lieblingartikel von diesem wiki und welchen magst du garnicht.Gabelahubelaba 18:11, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mein lieblindsartikel ist der Neue "Athena", das fängt schon mit dem Namen An. Bei den Griechen ist sie meine lieblings göttin. Bad Artikel hab ich noch nichtNationalFilmSee1776 16:00, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) gut,gut die athena ist auch mein 2. lieblings artikel.Gabelahubelaba 16:32, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) PS. WERDE NÄCHSTEN SOMMER HÖCHST WAHRSCHEINLICH EINE KREUZFAHRT MACHEN MIT IHR MACHEN.Gabelahubelaba 16:32, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Cool, was ist dein Lieblingsartike. PS: Habe gerade auf Wikipedia den Artikel über U-Boote angesehen, ziemlich spannenden, muss ich schon sagen was ist eigentlich mit U-Booten wie z.B. umgedrehten Anglerbooten die langsam ins Wasser eingefügt werden??? zählt das auch (Pirates of the Caribean 1)NationalFilmSee1776 16:40, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was steht da oben eigentlich über "admin ernnennen, wenn ich links kann" ich kann links einfügwen!!!!! was meinst du?Gabelahubelaba 16:43, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Unter arena musst de schauenNationalFilmSee1776 16:44, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) mein l.a. ist uss cape ann echt nen toller frachter. pirates of the dings bumms geht.Gabelahubelaba 17:10, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hab ich nur gelöscht weil dort e nichts wichtiges war. er macht ja eh nichts mehr bei wikia.Gabelahubelaba 18:36, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) weble wer ist das und was ist das mit verabreden per internet....häh....o mein gott........... ich ...glaub.........privatbesprechungen.........ahhhhhh......Stupidman alca444 19:27, 28. Sep. 2010 UTC) Was mischt du dich in unseren Gesprächen einNationalFilmSee1776 15:04, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) das ist ein wiki diskusionns seite hier darf jeder was hin schreiben, privates gehört hier halt nicht hin.Stupidman alca444 17:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich sprech hier mit mister Drache 2, hast du vor ihm nicht ein wenig respekt?NationalFilmSee1776 12:53, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) respekt hat er bestimmt vor m ir nut privates gehöt hier wirklich net hinGabelahubelaba 13:01, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) respekt? natürlich habe ich respekt zu mister drache er ist mein freund und mentorStupidman alca444 13:06, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Du willst wissen wie man die für seine Wiki bekommen kann? Einfach hier eine Nachricht abschicken mit der Bitte für welche Wiki man das Herausforderungssystem haben will. Admins können dan die Bilder passend zu Wiki bearbeiten (oder sie einfach bei der Standardeinstellung belassen). - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) @SWTOR 01:10 (UTC), 6. Oktober, 2010 weg tut mir leid das ich ne weile weg war. stupidman hatr mir gesagt das er in den ferien ist.Gabelahubelaba 09:55, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) miliz immer dann wenn du bearbeitungen auf seiten machst die die kategorie militär haben kriegst du extra punkte!!^!! ist das nich cooolll!!!!""""!!""!"!"!"!"!"Gabelahubelaba 10:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kapier ich nich richtig20:33, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)NationalFilmSee1776 wenn du willst das der alte look nicht ausgelöscht wird trage dich hier ein SDL ich hab ein wiki gefunden das ziemlch verlassen ist werde es ein bisschen auf bauen guck mal vorbei kannst ja dort werbung für Kameropedia wiki machen link--Gabelahubelaba 17:50, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, wer hat dir diesen QUatsch angedreht, klaer das wii ist ziemlich heruntergekommen aber das sind auch andere Wikis , wie z.B. das schloß einsteinwiki, und ich finde Sturm der Liebe viell zu kitsch. kümmer dich n bisschen mehr um das SE-wiki bitte pppfff... mustes halt wissenGabelahubelaba 15:31, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) glaub mir das ist ziemlich spannent guckt dir mal eine folöge an und gib dann mal ne kritik abGabelahubelaba 15:54, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon davor gemacht, also wirklich kümmer dich n bisschen mehr um SE-Wiki als um SDL-WikiNationalFilmSee1776 06:37, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) abstimmung bitte hier eintragen:Artikel des Monats Gabelahubelaba 07:04, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nein ich kann mich zwischen 2 Artikeln einfach nicht entscheidenNationalFilmSee1776 07:09, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ach das wirst du schon schaffen lies dir die artikel noch mal genau durch und dann kriegst du es scvhon hinn.wenn nich nem einen anderen artikelGabelahubelaba 07:22, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Gratulation, ich werde jetzt erst mal wieder ein paar artikel schreiben:-)Gabelahubelaba 11:11, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC)